Love's a Tricky Thing
by Aileen-Snape
Summary: Four, songfic, one-shot stories. Romance, tragedy and happy moments!
1. Like I Am

Title: Love's a Tricky Thing, first of three  
  
Subtitle: Like I Am  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! The Harry Potter gang belongs to JK Rowling and the song Like I Am is by Rascal Flatts.  
  
Notes: // Lyrics //, * thoughts *, ~ Flashback (1st one is Harry's POV) ~  
  
Pairing: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione lay next to her best friend and lover just thinking about the past. They were both twenty-two, married and sharing a beautiful apartment just outside of Muggle London.  
  
// Lying here with you  
  
I watch you while you sleep //  
  
* I remember how he proposed like it was yesterday. * She thought watching Harry sleeping next to her with a small smile on his lips. * He looks so happy. Much like he did when he proposed to me. *  
  
// The dawn is closing in With every breath you breathe //  
  
~ Harry sat on his broom watching and waiting for the Snitch to appear. He snuck a look at his girlfriend of three years sitting in the stands looking more beautiful than the day he'd realized he had feelings for her.  
  
He came back to the game when he heard a whizzing sound of the bludger coming at him. Swiftly and expertly he dodged it. As he was heading downwards he saw a flicker of gold to his left. Taking a closer look he saw the Snitch by the Furious Falcons' Keeper. Taking a swift left he began his chase for the Snitch, weaving in and out of both teams as he neared to Snitch it shot straight up. Following it with a burst of speed he realized that the other Seeker wasn't anywhere in sight. The Snitch made a quick right and for a couple of moments then shot down. By this time the Seeker, Charles O'Connell, had joined the chase.  
  
Seeing this Harry used everything he'd learned at Hogwarts to be the best Seeker of the two. After a while of chasing the Snitch Harry finally caught it, but not before almost falling off his broom. They'd won the game with 210 to 150. Seeing Hermione jumping up and down in her seat Harry nodded to his teammates.  
  
They all remounted their brooms and began flying around. Before anyone noticed anything the sky read 'Hermione Granger will you marry me?'. Harry sat on his broom in front of her as she looked at him and then back at the sky.  
  
"YES!" She cried happily. ~  
  
// I can feel the change The change you made in me But will I ever see All the things you see in me //  
  
* He's never looked at me in any other way except as his friend even though I tended to study way too much. I remember when he first said that he loved me. *  
  
// When you say that I'm one of a kind Baby I don't see it but you believe that //  
  
~ "Hermione Granger, I love you so much." Harry said as he held her close to him as they sat in front of the lake at Hogwarts. It was the end of their seventh year and they were graduating later that week.  
  
"I love you to Harry." Hermione whispered causing her to lean into him more.  
  
"You are my best friend you know that right?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I just want you to know that you're so special to me and not because of what you are (the smartest girl at Hogwarts) but who you are. You're my Hermione Granger, best friend and lover." ~  
  
// I'm so strong and true I promise you I'll try to be that kind of woman Because you love me like I am //  
  
~ "You're my strength in times of hardships, trails and times of uncertainty. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there for me during the good and bad, but I would like to continue having you in my life now and forever." Harry recited at their wedding. ~  
  
// When it comes to love I may not know the rules //  
  
~ "You are my friend, my true love and now you are to be my husband. I will be here to hold you up in times of hardships, as you will be there for me. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with." Hermione vowed tears of happiness in her eyes. ~  
  
// But there's one thing I know My heart belongs to you Just you //  
  
* "You have my heart, soul and my mind." Her words echoed in her mind. *  
  
// When you say that I'm one of a kind Baby I don't see it but you believe that I'm so strong and true I promise you I'll try to be that kind of woman Because you love me like I am //  
  
Hermione snuggled up closer to her husband and began to fall asleep thinking, * I'll never understand what drew him to me, but I'm fortunate that he saw something inside of me. *  
  
// You showed me You love me With a fire that burns deep inside //  
  
Harry smiled as he felt his beautiful wife snuggled closer to him. * She's so passionate about things around her. I lover her so much and I'm glad that she choose me. *  
  
// You love me just like I am I don't see it but you believe it I'm so strong and true I promise you //  
  
~ Harry watched Hermione studying for the thousandth time that year and couldn't hide his grin. * I've got to tell her how I feel. * Harry then leaned over to his other best friend and said, "I'm going to do it."  
  
"'bout bloody time mate." Ron laughed.  
  
"Will you help me?" Harry asked not knowing the first thing to do. Sure he'd dated before but none of them were like Hermione. She was beautiful, intelligent, and passionate and he didn't know the first thing to do.  
  
"Sure. We'll call it 'Winning Hermione'." Ron laughed moving a piece to call, "Checkmate." ~  
  
// I'll try to be that kind of woman Because you love me like I am I am //  
  
He pulled her into him even more as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Not knowing that she was thinking the same thing.  
  
// I'll never understand I don't think I'll ever Ever understand Why you love me Why you love me Just like I am //  
  
* (S)He loves me just like I am. *  
  
The End of Like I Am 


	2. I'm Already There

Title: Love's a Tricky Thing, second of three  
  
Subtitle: I'm Already There  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and gang belong to JK Rowling and the song I'm Already There is by Lonestar.  
  
Notes: // Lyrics //, * thoughts *, ~ Flashbacks ~  
  
Pairing: Fred Weasley and Me!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fred sat on his bed and grinned at his sleeping twin, they'd just gotten back from an exhausting meeting that had gone no where. Sighing Fred picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number and waited until his lovely wife to pick up.  
  
// He called her on the road From a lonely cold hotel room //  
  
"Hello?" Alyssa asked, (that's me!) picking up the phone.  
  
"Hullo, sweetie." Fred smiled at the sound of her voice. Her voice was so inviting that he hated to be away from her and the kids.  
  
"Fred!" She exclaimed, but continued, "How's your trip so far?"  
  
// Just to hear her say "I love you" one more time //  
  
"It's good, how are the kids?" He asked leaning back against his headboard hearing background noise of the kids playing. Getting lost in the moment imagining them playing at his feet.  
  
// But when he heard the sound Of the kids laughing in the background He had to wipe away the tear from his eye //  
  
"They're fine. Missing their daddy." She answered.  
  
"Hello, daddy." Trinity's small voice called into the phone.  
  
"Hello sweetie. Are you being good for your mommy and brothers?" He asked thinking about his two sons that...who would have guessed...were twins that were younger than Trinity.  
  
// A little voice came on the phone Said "Daddy, when are you coming home?" He said the first thing that came his mind //  
  
"Yes daddy. When are you coming home?" She asked.  
  
"Uncle George and I will be back later this month, honey." He replied, having been gone for the last two weeks.  
  
"But I miss you daddy."  
  
// I'm already there Take a look around I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground I'm the whisper in the wind I'm your imaginary friend And I know I'm in your prayers Oh I'm already there //  
  
"I miss you too, but you've got your mommy, and brothers to take care of." He started but continued, "I'll always be there for you. When you miss me just look in the mirror and I'll be there looking back out at you." Out of the three children Trinity looked like him the most, with the red hair and blue eyes. Alexander had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, and Tomas had red hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"I love you daddy."  
  
"Love you too baby." He echoed hearing the phone switching hands.  
  
// She got back on the phone Said "I really miss you darlin' Don't worry about the kids, they'll be alright //  
  
"I miss you too, you know." Alyssa replied.  
  
"I know I'm trying to settle this deal." Fred said with a sigh. "They keep changing the terms."  
  
"Well, keep trying. I know you'll do just fine. The kids will be fine. In fact they've got a play date with Angela and Rupert tomorrow."  
  
"That's wonderful." He grinned thinking about George's kids, who were coincidently twins too. He'd gone off and married Angelina about a year before he'd met Alyssa and at least two years after they started 3W's.  
  
~ It was raining, as it usually did in Tacoma, Washington, but today was far different for Fred and his twin. They'd been walking around looking for the cafe they were supposed to meet their clients about merging their two shops.  
  
"We should have taken better directions Forge." Fred replied walking behind a short woman who seemed to be lost in her own world.  
  
Before George could reply the said woman slipped and would have hurt herself if Fred hadn't caught her. "Thank you." She replied looking into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Out of towners, huh?" She grinned at his accent. "I'm Alyssa by the way."  
  
"Fred and this is my twin George."  
  
"I could see that." She replied grinning. "So how could I possibly thank you for saving my dignity?"  
  
"We're looking for a place called 'Starbucks'." George replied almost laughing at his brother's reaction to the woman before them.  
  
"You need to be a bit more specific than that. There are about a half dozen in Downtown Tacoma alone." She replied frowning slightly at this.  
  
"Well the people we were meeting said Pacific Ave and 11th St." George replied.  
  
"C'mon, I'm heading that way." She replied smiling again. "I'm glad that I could actually help you two." She replied turning around a corner and beginning to walk down two flights of stairs. Her hair was the most interesting color or red, black, brown and blonde (I know it sounds weird but it doesn't look as bad as it sounds) and her eyes were hazel green today.  
  
"Why's that?" Fred asked.  
  
"Because I too, am sort of an out of towner." She laughed. "I come from the southern states, and I'm guessing you two are from England. I've always wanted to go to Ireland."  
  
"It's very beautiful." George replied. "That's where my wife and I had part of our honeymoon."  
  
"Congratulations. How long have you been married?"  
  
"A year."  
  
"Ah newly weds." Alyssa grinned. "I'm sorry if I seem overly chatty. I haven't had a decent conversation in a while."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because I...I don't really have friends here. Sure I know some people but no one that I can talk to." She told them waiting for the light to change. Not realizing that things were about to change. ~  
  
"I would love to be there for you right now." Alyssa replied softly wanting nothing more than to throw her arms around him. After their first meeting they became somewhat inseparable.  
  
Six months after they met Fred had told her about the wizarding world. She could tell he'd been scared to tell her, but she surprised him by moving to London with him and telling him that she loved him always. Once there she practically begged for him to charm the phone so that she could keep in touch with her family on the condition she'd teach him to use it.  
  
"I know, love. But I'd really like to be there with you and the kids." Fred replied laying on the pillows.  
  
// Wish I was in your arms lyin' right there beside you But I know I'll be in your dreams tonight //  
  
"The twins want to say goodnight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Night daddy."  
  
"Night, Alex." Fred replied knowing their voice difference not to mention they weren't identical twins like George and himself.  
  
"Night da."  
  
"Night, Tom." He replied grinning as he remembered the day the twins were born.  
  
~ "What are they're names?" Molly asked watching the two proud parents holding the twin boys.  
  
"Alexander Lee and Tomas Andrew." Alyssa smiled at her husband chock back his laughter.  
  
"Why Tomas?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Well after I found out about Fred being a wizard, I decided that if we were to have a boy, I wanted to name him after the actor Tom Felton who played Draco in the Harry Potter series." Alyssa laughed.  
  
"Well at least it's better than Dodge." Dolly, Alyssa's best friend and wife to Oliver Wood (story coming soon), laughed remembering the torment she'd endured for thinking about naming her boy Dodge.  
  
"Besides Fred didn't like the names Christofer Jonathon Garrett or –" She broke off and asked, "What?"  
  
"Why would you give a child two middle names?"  
  
"Because it's different." Dolly answered. "What? We named our first girl Willow Amada Dorothy."  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you two that you were strange?" Harry laughed standing next to his wife Hermione.  
  
"Everyday." Alyssa and Dolly replied together. ~  
  
// And I'll gently kiss you lips And touch with my fingertips So turn out the light and close your eyes //  
  
"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Fred asked.  
  
"Umm, not today you haven't." Alyssa replied and Fred could see her grinning. He'd noticed that she did that often around him and it warmed his heart to see her smile.  
  
"Well I do."  
  
"I love you too, sweetie."  
  
// I'm already there Take a look around //  
  
"I wish I were there with you." Fred repeated.  
  
"You are, sweetie. You're in our kids and every time I look at them I see you."  
  
// I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground I'm the whisper in the wind I'm your imaginary friend And I know I'm in your prayers Oh I'm already there //  
  
Fred smiled at his wife's words. "I love you so much, Alyssa."  
  
// We may be a thousand miles apart But I'll be with you wherever you are //  
  
"I love you too, Fred. You should probably get some sleep, you sound as if you're falling asleep already."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, I want you home in one peace when you seal the deal."  
  
He chuckled at her mock aggravation knowing that she was only doing this for him and that she would love nothing more than to talk to him all night.  
  
// I'm already there Take a look around I'm the sunshine in hair I'm the shadow on the ground I'm the whisper in the wind //  
  
"Goodnight love." Fred whispered.  
  
"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."  
  
"I'll see you soon."  
  
"I can hardly wait."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." She said and listened for him to hang up the phone before whispering, "You're already here."  
  
The End of I'm Already There. 


	3. I'm Gonna Love You

Title: Love's a Tricky Thing, side story to I'm Already There  
  
Subtitle: I'm Gonna Love You  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and gang belong to JK Rowling and the song I'm Gonna Love You is from the movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.  
  
Notes: // Lyrics //, * thoughts *, ~ Flashbacks ~  
  
Pairing: Oliver Wood and Dolly Masbrig  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Dolly was flying to England to be in her best friend's wedding. She couldn't have been happier for Alyssa, but she couldn't help but to feel a bit out of place. Alyssa had already been in England for a couple months so she already knew the people there, but Dolly would be a bit of a loner because she didn't know anyone.  
  
Alyssa's family would be flying in later that week, but Dolly was sure that her mom didn't completely support Alyssa's bold move to England. Mostly because it was so far away, but also because she moved in with a man she'd only known for six months, and Dolly wasn't sure if her mom even liked Fred. Sighing one last sigh of self-pity Dolly stepped off the plane and into the London airport.  
  
Dolly didn't know what to expect in way of who'd be waiting for her. Alyssa had mentioned wanting to introduce her to a guy she'd meet through her fiancé Fred and his twin George. Smiling broadly when she saw Alyssa standing between two redheads and a brunette on one end, Dolly called, "Alyssa!"  
  
"Doll!!" Alyssa called smiling brightly. "This is George, Fred and Oliver." She said when Dolly got closer to them.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you. Alyssa hasn't stop talking about you since she first set eyes on you back in Tacoma." Dolly replied causing Alyssa to glare at her. "What it's true."  
  
Alyssa just stuck her tongue out at her best friend and replied, "Now that we've finished that bundle of joy called introductions I wanna take Dolly shopping with me."  
  
"Right, we'll gather your things." Fred grinned enjoying Alyssa's enthusiasm knowing that she missed her best friend. Because they were now living across the ocean, they couldn't talk as often as they had the previous year when Alyssa was living in Tacoma.  
  
"Thanks. You're a doll." Alyssa grinned at her fiancé before giving him a parting kiss. "We'll meet back at the house?" Of course neither waited for a response before walking away talking to one another animatedly. ~  
  
// Angel in disguise  
  
Stories in his eyes Love for every true heart that it sees Was it just a lucky day That he turned and looked my way Or is it heaven right before my very eyes //  
  
"Hello sweetie." Oliver called to his lovely wife who was holding their little girl, Willow.  
  
"Hello Oliver how was your day?" She asked putting Willow down before kissing him on the lips.  
  
"Great. How's Willow?" He asked picking her up then kissing his baby's forehead.  
  
"Great!" Willow replied causing both proud parents to smile.  
  
"It seems that 'great' was predestined to be her first word." Dolly replied causing Oliver to laugh slightly. Rolling her eyes she asked, "So what do you want for dinner?"  
  
// He showed me all new things A shimmer of blue greens I was blind but now he's helped me see I was lost but now I'm found His happiness surrounds And now I find that my dreams can come true //  
  
During dinner Oliver could tell that something was on Dolly's mind. "What's on your mind honey?"  
  
"Just thinking about when we first met." She answered smiling slightly.  
  
"I remember it well." Oliver replied beginning to think about it too.  
  
// 'Cause I'm gonna love you For the rest of my life I'm holding you safe here In this heart of mine //  
  
~ Time seemed to fly by and before anyone realized it was Alyssa's and Fred's wedding. Dolly, dressed in a stunning blue dress, was helping Alyssa get into her wedding dress. "Are you ready for this?" Dolly asked smiling.  
  
"I don't know." Alyssa answered biting the inside of her lip. "Did we really expect me to ever get married?"  
  
Dolly laughed, "Not really. But we're happy you are."  
  
Alyssa stuck her tongue out before asking, "So what do you think of Oliver?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not setting me up at your wedding."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it, it was just a question." Alyssa denied holding both hands in the air as if surrendering.  
  
"Denial isn't a good look on you Alyssa." Dolly countered.  
  
"Whatever." Alyssa replied rolling her eyes. "Is it time?" She asked when her father, James, walked in.  
  
"Yes." James replied smiling brightly. He was happy Alyssa found someone, but hoped that Dolly (his sergeant daughter) would find someone too. ~  
  
// I can't live without you 'Cause my soul would die You know I'm telling the truth I'll spend the rest of my life Loving you //  
  
"Remember how we didn't truly see each other until the wedding?" Dolly asked before picking up the dishes to put them into the dishwasher.  
  
"I noticed you when you stepped off the plane." Oliver admitted.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I figured you would think of me as the third wheel between you and Alyssa. She was the first person to see me as something other than the Weasley's friend or the Quidditch hero. But as a friend." He replied.  
  
"That sounds like Alyssa." Dolly replied smiling proudly at her friend.  
  
// It didn't start this way  
  
It happened just one day He smiled at me and I saw you differently //  
  
~ Dolly walked in front of Alyssa and James towards the doors leading outside. It was a lovely spring day in the countryside of London and Alyssa was extremely happy for the good weather. Not that she would have minded the rainy weather, but as it was her wedding day it should be perfect.  
  
Just at the doorway, Dolly saw George standing next to his wife Angelina and Oliver looking very dashing in his black suit. He turned and looked directly at Dolly and smiled warmly. It was then that Dolly knew. There was something truly special about Oliver Wood. ~  
  
// Now I would tremble just to be Apart of you as 'we' Begin a life that sure to never end //  
  
~ At the reception they couldn't help but to dance several dances with each other in fact they hardly left the other's side.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Alyssa grinned knowingly when she found a moment where Dolly was without Oliver.  
  
"Shut up. I hate it when you're right." Dolly replied trying to scowl at her best friend but failed miserably. "Alright, there's definitely something special about him."  
  
"And you've got until you leave to find out. Who knows maybe you'll find love like I did." Alyssa winked as Oliver walked back towards the two friends with Fred. ~  
  
// 'Cause I'm gonna love you For the rest of my life  
  
I'm holding you safe here  
  
In this heart of mine //  
  
~ Almost a year and six months later, Alyssa was right; Oliver and Dolly were getting married. Alyssa already had Trinity a little over a month before the scheduled wedding.  
  
Alyssa couldn't have been happier for her best friend. Although it had surprised her that Dolly left a week and a half after the wedding without so much of a good-bye to anyone. Not that Alyssa or Fred were in England, but Alyssa thought she'd see Dolly before she left to go back to the states.  
  
She later found out that Oliver and Dolly had a fight and when she confronted Oliver about it he told her to 'stay out of it'. Well needless to say Alyssa blew her top and Oliver was on the first plane trip to Arizona to win Dolly's heart.  
  
He came back two months later with Dolly at his side. They'd had a decent engagement period, but they were finally going to say 'I do'. ~  
  
// I can't live without you 'Cause my soul would die //  
  
"Do you remember your vows?" Oliver asked as he held Dolly close as they lay in bed next to each other.  
  
"I do." She answered leaning into his strong embrace.  
  
// You know I'm telling the truth I'll spend the rest of my life Loving you //  
  
~ "Oliver and Dolly have decided to read their own vows." The priest replied towards the end of the ceremony. "Oliver would you like to begin?"  
  
Oliver nodded looked deep into Dolly's green eyes. "I never thought my heart could feel so much love for someone as special as you. We started out, as strangers meeting for a friends wedding, became friends and then lovers. Our journey has been one heck of a ride, and I can't wait to see what's to come. Words couldn't do justice to show how I feel that you picked me. I make this promise to you in front of our friends and family that I will love you always." He replied smiling softly.  
  
"Dolly would you like to begin."  
  
Dolly had happy tears in her eyes when she heard what Oliver said. "I never thought this day would come, but I'm happy that I found you to share the rest of my life with. I remember when I first noticed that there was something special about you, it was when you turned and smiled at me. I felt something so powerful that I've been trying to figure out what it was. But I realize today, right now that I will love you for the rest of my days because without you I'm incomplete." ("AWWWWW!")  
  
"Do you Oliver Wood take Dolly Masbrig to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold for richer or for poorer, through sickness and health 'til death do you part?" The priest asked.  
  
"I do." Oliver grinned.  
  
"Do you Dolly Masbrig take Oliver Wood to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold for richer or for poorer, through sickness and health 'til death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then with the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest replied happily. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Wood?" The priest questioned after they parted from their first kiss as a married couple. ~  
  
// The rest of my days Loving you //  
  
THE END!!!! 


	4. My Worst Fear

Title: Love's a Tricky Thing, final short story  
  
Subtitle: My Worst Fear (IT'S A SAD FIC!!!!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Harry Potter and gang belong to JK Rowling and the song My Worst Fear belongs to Rascal Flatts.  
  
Notes: // Lyrics //, * thoughts *. IT'S A SAD FIC!!!!  
  
Pairing: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco lay on the bed that he'd shared with Ginny for the last six months just thinking to himself. * I've got to do it. She'll be better off without me, at least this way she'll be able to have some sort of a happy life. *  
  
"Draco?" A voice whispered. * He must be sleeping. * She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
// Last night you gave me a kiss You didn't know it, bit I was awake when you did You were quiet, you were gonna let me sleep So I just laid there pretending to be //  
  
"I love you more than I thought possible." She whispered to his sleeping (hee hee) form.  
  
*...* His mind was blank when he heard this but he decided to pretend to be asleep.  
  
// You said some thing you didn't know I could hear And the words "I love you" never sounded so sincere //  
  
"You're the one that I always want to be with and I want the world to know it." She continued whispering now laying next to him.  
  
* Why'd she have to do this now? What am I going to tell her? *  
  
// It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving Now that I know just how much you care //  
  
* I've still got to do this if not for her, for me. She'll never be completely happy with me and I just want her to be happy. Imagine a Malfoy wanting a Weasley to be happy. I was so mean to her when we were at Hogwarts. *  
  
// You finally gave me one good reason not to go But staying here is my worst fear //  
  
Ginny fell asleep shortly after reveling her true feelings but not before saying, "I love you now and forever Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco watched her for a little while before following his sweet Ginny to sleep. The next morning he rolled out of bed noticing that she there. * It's too early for her to be at work. * He thought to himself before walking to the bathroom.  
  
// This morning I rolled out of bed Recalling all the sweet things you said This was the day I was gonna hurt you bad //  
  
* She said she loved me! * He thought as he stepped underneath the warm spray of the shower. * "Now and forever" she said. *  
  
Dressing quickly he stepped out of the bathroom calling, "Ginny?" When no one answered he began calling louder, "Ginny darling where are you?"  
  
// Called out your name, but you didn't answer back//  
  
The apartment had an eerie silence that hung over him as he continued his search. Finding a simple letter on the table by the door that read, 'I love you, Draco.'  
  
// I searched the house to find out what was wrong Like a ton of bricks, it hit me you were gone //  
  
"Oh, god. She's gone." He cried.  
  
// It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving Now that I know just how much you care //  
  
* You can't blame her after all you were going to leave her. * His inter voice taunted. * Oh I see. You wanted to be the leaver not the leavee. *  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled to the empty room.  
  
// You finally gave me one good reason not to go But staying here is my worst fear //  
  
* She loves me. Maybe if I'd done it differently she wouldn't have to have left me. * His rational side thought.  
  
// All along I knew that there was something missing And only one thing left to do //  
  
* There's nothing I can do now. Its better off this way. * He thought returning to their room and packed the stuff that was left in the closet.  
  
// I had to leave behind this life that we'd been living But the only thing that left was you //  
  
* It looks so empty. *  
  
// It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving Now that I know just how much you care //  
  
Picking up the note a final time before shutting the book on this chapter in his life he recalled her words 'I love you now and forever, Draco Malfoy'. * I finally had a good reason to stay, but it's too late now. *  
  
// You finally gave me one good reason not to go But being alone is my worst fear And staying here is my worst fear //  
  
"My worst fear was loving you." He whispered as he apparated away from the apartment.  
  
End 


End file.
